Sugar Daddy
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Peter lee un artículo que le hace replantearse su relación con Tony Stark.


Peter seguía en la escuela. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas del patio, justo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Su bolso tirado en el césped junto a él a pesar de tener una mesa justo en frente, y sus párpados casi cerrándose solos por el sueño.

Happy le había dicho que tenían que conversar sobre algo "importante" con él, y como sabía que los temas de importancia para ellos eran invasiones espaciales, pues estaba muy ansioso.

Estaba... porque del rato que habían quedado de pasar por él ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo.

Aún habían personas caminando por ahí, porque las clases de todos aun no acababan, pero como estaban a mitad de una hora de clases, sólo los tipos que querían golpearlo se paseaban por los alrededores. Tal vez sólo eso era lo que le mantenía los ojos abiertos.

De pronto notó sobre la mesa un objeto olvidado en el que no había reparado hasta entonces: una revista.

La tomó con la esperanza de que fuera algo interesante, pero no, su decepción fue tremenda al ver las letras en colores chillones, fondo rosa y una foto de Ryan Reynolds ocupando toda la portada.

Suspiró, y se resignó a ojear unas cuantas páginas.

 ** _Cómo tinturar tu cabello sin dañarlo._**

 ** _Las 10 Apps que no pueden faltarte este verano._**

 ** _5 tips para que un chico se fije en ti._**

 ** _¡Las diez fotos que te harán caer enamorada de Ryan Reynolds!_**

No podía creerse que las chicas se divirtieran leyendo esas cosas. Aunque las fotos si eran buenas...

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió cambiando de página.

 ** _¿Sabes lo que es un Sugar Daddy?_**

Rodó los ojos. No podía ser bueno. Y tal como pensó, no lo era...

 _ **Un Sugar Daddy es un hombre mayor que tu, exitoso, guapo y, sobre todo, millonario.**_

Ladeó su cabeza. Eso sonaba bastante a... a Tony. Definitivamente describían a alguien como Tony.

 _ **Sin embargo, este hombre quiere a alguien joven como su acompañante.**_

Algo le comenzó a dar mala espina.

 _ **¿Entienden como funciona esta relación?**_

 _ **Un Sugar Daddy es un hombre que lo tiene todo, excepto una pareja joven y hermosa. Y una chica linda puede obtener muchas cosas si sabe como cumplir ese rol.**_

 _ **Es sencillo, y nosotros te explicamos cómo conseguirlo.**_

 _ **Primero, si tu Sugar Daddy quiere obtener algo de ti, debes complacerlo. Él es quien manda, y le gusta tener ese control.**_

 _ **Segundo, debes tener disponibilidad para el si quiere pasar a buscarte en su lujoso auto**_.

Tragó saliva. Él estaba...

 _ **Tercero, un Sugar Daddy siempre hace regalos realmente costosos. Eso es bueno para ti y le permiten seguir en su rol de ser quien tiene el control. Por esto, es importante que se dejen regalonear cuando quiera obsequiarles algo.**_

 _ **Cuarto, es un hombre que se preocupa por su apariencia y su reputación, por lo que si te quiere como su compañera, va a preocuparse de que tengas la ropa adecuada.**_

 _ **Teniendo esto en cuenta, puedes tener claro como conseguir un Sugar Daddy o como seguir teniendo uno.**_

Debajo de eso seguían otros detalles que Peter no quiso leer. Y unas cuantas fotos, entre las cuales estaba la de, adivinen... Tony Stark.

Su cabeza comenzó rápidamente a unir los puntos...

Tony era millonario, guapo y exitoso.

Tony pasaba a buscarlo en auto.

Le compraba cosas.

Le diseñó un traje totalmente equipado.

Era estricto en lo que podía hacer y lo que no.

Tony Stark... Tony Stark era...

―¡Peter! ―llamó su atención Ned. ―¿No pasarían por ti?

―Ned... ―comenzó, para luego soltar lo único que su mente gritaba. ―¿El Sr. Stark es mi Sugar Daddy?

Listo. Lo dijo. Y apenas lo dijo no podía creer que lo dijo en voz alta.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes bien?

Le acercó la revista abierta y Ned lo leyó.

―Todo coincide. ―le adelantó.

―Peter, esto no... esto habla de otro tipo de relación, que implicaría que Iron Man y tú... bueno... Iron Man podría conseguir a cualquier chica, joven o no. Créeme: Iron Man no es tu Sugar Daddy. Ni planea serlo. Ya deja las revistas.

―Pero es... Y si...―No sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Ned lo tomaba por loco. ¿Entonces por qué para él tenía tanta lógica?

―Creo que vienen por ti. ―Ned saludó hacia el auto negro carísimo estacionado delante de su vergonzosa escuela. Ned dejó de agitar su mano cuando la puerta trasera del auto se abrió. ―Es el .

Peter lo vio como en cámara lenta: Tony bajando del auto, acomodandose el saco, poniéndose los anteojos de sol y mirando fijo en su dirección, de pie a un lado de la puerta aún abierta.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de una manera anormal, y sintió su cara arder. Sabía que se había puesto rojo, y que Ned se lo dijera sólo empeoraba su situación.

Se tapó la cara con la revista que su amigo había dejado sobre la mesa, y lo único que salió de su garganta fue un chillido ahogado.

―Eres la reina del drama. ―Le dijo Ned, y le palmeó la espalda. ―Ya ve con el. No es verdad nada de lo que dices, conoces al Sr. Stark, ya vete.

Tomó aire y lo soltó en un largo suspiro. Tiró la revista contra la mesa y se levantó. Le sostuvo la mirada a Tony, y ni siquiera quiso ver a donde Ned estaba cuando habló.

―Si de pronto comienza a acariciarte la pierna me avisas. ―bromeó, recibiendo un manotazo en el estómago antes de que Peter comenzara a caminar hacia el auto.

Ned sonrió. Notó que caminaba de forma nerviosa, y el temblor en sus rodillas era evidente. Se preguntaba que estaría pensando el Sr. Stark al verlo de esa manera, y le hacía mucha gracia.

Cuando llegó Peter al auto, el Sr. Stark se acercó a hablarle algo muy cerca del oído, y puso su mano en su espalda baja, muy baja, mientras lo guiaba para que entrara al auto.

Esto le quitó la sonrisa de la cara, y le hizo bajar la presión.

El Sr. Stark le cerró la puerta apenas subió y dio la vuelta para subir por el otro lado, y sentarse junto a él.

Parpadeó, mientras veía el auto alejarse. Se sentó donde Peter estuvo sentado unos minutos antes y volvió a abrir la revista, esta vez con la intención de leer el artículo completo.

Cuando acabó, volvió a mirar la calle por la que el auto se había ido, y de pronto la idea descabellada que tuvo Peter no le pareció tan descabellada.

* * *

 _N.A.: Lo siento, lo siento haha no saben lo mucho que lo siento x'D pero Tumblr, señores. Tumblr tiene la culpa de todo lo malo que me pasa en esta vida. Ah~_

 _Lo subí desde el celular (rata miserable) así que debe ir con varios errores ortográficos. ¿Ya dije que lo sentía?_

 _Un gustazo, y espero nos leamos pronto :^) yey_

* * *

 _ **16/08/17**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
